My Own Brand of Spoiled Brat
by elphaba's-wicked-heir
Summary: "You always order me around, knowing that I would obey your wish. It's about everything in this relationship!...You control this relationship because I let you. But this time, I won't." Summary sucks.


**Author's Notes: ** Hey there. I was passing by time and an idea for a one-shot occurred to me. It took me a few days to pen this down then a couple to encode and edit the story. When I was editing this story, I felt really good. This is how I've imagined Harry's and Edward's relationship for quite sometime now. Sweet and just pure fluff at times. I'm actually smiling right now, thinking about their relationship. I can totally see them in my mind, Harry in a dark green long-sleeved shirt and jeans and his hair messy as ever, Edward in a button-down shirt and khaki shorts. They are holding hands and smiling genuinely. And then they kiss. *fireworks*

Okay, enough fanboy moment. I really want to write a couple or more one-shots before school starts here in June but I'll see what I can do. Stay tuned.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the Harry Potter nor Twilight franchises, books or movies. Though I fervently am praying.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I want that one."

"No, can't be," I countered, emphasizing my disagreement with a shake of my head.

"I. want. You. To. Buy. Me. That. One. Understood?" my companion answered, a weird gleam in his eyes. I sighed.

"Harry, you know that ice cream is bad for you now. Dad said that to us. Remember? And my dad is a doctor," I replied. Harry just rolled his eyes at me, huffed then crossed his arms over his chest. He pouted at me, knowing I cannot resist him. The manipulative little minx that he is. I gave him a peck on his lips then turned away. I heard him snort once. And he, knowing what I was doing, followed my movements, keen to let me see his luscious red lips still in an adorable pout. After a minute of this game, I held his shoulders firmly with my hands, leveled my head to his and said, "No, Harry." Then I kissed his forehead. He looked at me with such venom, glaring at me angrily, as if wishing for the Earth to just swallow me whole. Until he gets what he wants, that is.

"But I WANT to eat vanilla ice cream!" he cried, hitting my arm repeatedly. His eyes were welling with tears and he was stomping on the ground like a child. I looked at him, my eyebrows raised and shook my head no. He groaned in frustration then pried his hand from mine. After doing so, he ran to the ice cream parlor. With a mighty roll of my eyes, I ran after him.

"Harry, will you listen?" I shouted when I got hold of him. I yanked his arm a little forcefully, turning him around to face me. "You've just had throat surgery. And so, you can't eat sweets or cold food according to your doctor. So that means, NO ICE CREAM." He struggled against my grip. "For God's sake, just listen!"

"But I want to eat some ice cream. Just two scoops, I promise." No. "How could you do this to me, Edward? You always give me what I want, no matter how ridiculous it may seem. And it's not like I'm asking you to strip down to your boxers in broad daylight. It's just ice cream!"

"No, it's not. It's about your health. And how you never listened to what I say. You always order me around, knowing that I would obey your wish. It's about everything in this relationship! You get to choose what movie we would watch. You get to choose where we would eat. You get to choose where we would go on our vacation. You get to choose what I buy, what clothes I wear. You get to choose everything. You control this relationship because I let you. But this time, I won't. I love you. I really, really do. And all I'm asking you is to just listen to me this one time. Please, Harry." I was breathing heavily. My grip on his arm slackened, my palms sweaty. He wasn't looking at me. His eyes were downcast, his shoulders shaking slightly. I never knew I would say those things. I groaned inwardly. I reached out a hand, wanting to touch him, to reassure him, to hold him close and make him forget what I've said. But before my hand could get a hold of him, he ran away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He wasn't replying to my texts or answering my calls. Even his Uncle Remus, who I got along quite well, asked me to give Harry a few days to clear his head. But goddamnit! It's been three days, three long effin' days, since our fight. Rosalie told me to relax and keep my head cool. She and Alice are trying to work things out. I ran a hand through my hair. It's the third day and I'm still anxiously waiting for anything to happen. I paced my room back and forth for the umpteenth time, much to the annoyance of Emmett and Jasper, my best buddies.

"Dude, chill," Emmett said, cracking one eye open. He was sprawled on the red divan Harry gave me for our anniversary two years back. I glared at Emmett furiously. I let out a sigh. I've been doing that A LOT lately.

"Sorry. I just don't know what `to do. He isn't talking to me at all." Crap. I sounded desperate. Well, given the circumstances, I kinda am. I resumed pacing around my room. I was almost positive that both my shoes and the carpet are worn out already from all the pacing.

Jasper seemed to sense the unnecessary anxiety issues I currently have, judging by the smirk he's failing to hide. "Well, what you told him was true. But maybe you just said it a little too harshly?"

Emmett sat up immediately. "No, Edward just said it just fine. We have our manly pride after all," he proclaimed with a puff of his chest. He shared a stupid grin with Jasper and high fived him. "I mean, you just shouldn't let him have you by the neck at all times," Emmett continued. Jasper howled appreciatively.

"Yeah. You're one to talk. Don't pretend as if both of you don't bow down to Rosalie's and Alice's every wish." That shut them up. "So, how do you patch things up?"

"Wild make up sex?" Emmett said automatically. Jasper and I just rolled our eyes at our friend, who is now making obscene bed-noises.

"Figures," we said at the same time.

"How about you, Jazz?"

"Well, aside from the mid-blowing sex, I make it up to her. Buy her some flowers, cook dinner for the two of us, take her out for a walk under the moonlight. And then we talk. You know, normal romantic talk? With me apologizing to her," Jasper explained. I nodded.

"But why would you say you're sorry. I mean, you just said what you really meant, right?" Emmett said, looking at me straight in the eye. "If you've said the truth about how you feel about your relationship and this is how he reacts? I think you should be brea—" Jasper elbowed him in the ribs, cutting off his sentence but I got the gist of it nonetheless.

"No Emmett, I can't take it if we broke up," I said firmly. I picked my jacket from the bed and swept out of the room. I slid into my Volvo, knowing what I must do. But first, I have to buy _that_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Swerving quickly to the right, I almost hit a blue car. A very familiar blue car. I stepped on the brakes in an instant and got out of my Volvo, forgetting to turn the engine off. Then a very disheveled-looking Harry Potter ran to me and hugged me tightly. He was shaking all over so hard: whether an effect of our near-collision or something entirely else, I don't know.

And it was during that moment, when I was holding him in my arms, safe and sound, stroking his head and back gently while whispering words of comfort and reassurance did I come to realize something. I don't care if he orders and bosses me around like a dog or if he gets to choose and control this whole relationship. I realized I never really cared about that. As long as he's mine: his body, heart and soul. As long as I have him, I could never ask for more.

Then he was sobbing quietly, his tears almost soaking my shirt. He kept on muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over, no matter how hard I try to shush him and make him stop crying. He pulled back to look at me and I felt my heart broke at the sight of his red-rimmed and puffy eyes, dark circles underneath them suggesting that he hasn't got any sleep for days and the pallor which doesn't belong to his lovely face. Tears continued to cascade down his cheeks, hiccups accompanying his sniffing every now and then. I rubbed my palms on his arms, comforting him.

"Harry, I'm—"

But he put a finger up, asking me to stop talking and keep silent. He breathed deeply a few times, trying to get his body to relax. He licked his lips, a sure sign that he is nervous. He kept on glancing at me, as if ashamed but I gave him a genuine smile to encourage him. "No, don't. Don't apologize to me, Edward." He rubbed his face with his palm. "I never realized what I was doing to you. I never realized I was throttling you. And I'm sorry." A deep breath. "I don't really know why I am like this but all I really know is I love you. And that I can't take it if you were to leave me. All those days I've spent away from you, I felt a growing hole inside me. And I knew only you would be able to fill that up. I felt horribly empty without you. Without your corny jokes, your easy smiles and laughter, your hugs and kisses you always give me. I felt empty without you. So I gathered my thoughts and guts and drove to your house, not even knowing what I would say to you to make you take me back." Tears began to fall earnestly and he kept on wiping them away angrily. "I was planning on making a huge speech in front of you, telling you what I really feel. And now all I manage to do is cry my eyes out like an overgrown child. I am this weak, Edward." He looked at me with those soulful eyes, shining with tears, those lips quivering and pale, those hands trembling and I knew I've never seen an angel so perfect. "I guess all I'm really trying to say is I love you. So much. And I hope that would be enough for you to take this bossy spoiled little brat prince back."

I pulled him towards me, inhaling deeply his scent of mint and something else that reminds of pines. His body was stiff as a board. I pulled him closer to my body, noting how perfect we simply are. I let his uniquely exquisite scent flood my senses in such a way that there was no space for anything more. And then he melted into my touch. He hugged me back, his dainty fingers moving across my back slowly, gently. I felt him sigh and scuttle close to me. I chuckled, my chest rumbling with the echo of the huge happiness and love this small person ensconced in my arms brought to me. "You know, I'm not that stupid to let you go. If I was that daft, then I would most likely be dead by now. Because I wouldn't know what to do and how to live. Probably because you are my life now, Harry James Potter," I said. He looked at me in the eye and I visibly saw the sadness ebb away. His eyes lighted up like fireworks. Colors returned to his face and he was grinning widely at me. Then he kissed me sweetly. God, how I missed him!

He kissed me once more, taking my breath away, the way only he can. I smiled into the kiss and lifted him up, swinging him from side to side, our lips still connected. He smiled then peppered my face with butterfly kisses. I set him down again, and reality was slowly sinking in and the dreamlike euphoria of having him was subsiding. But not the happiness. I was still feeling a little woozy and fluffy and gooey on the inside. "Wait," I said as I opened the driver's door of my car and reached for a little package at the passenger seat. "I love you," I proclaimed, revealing a half-gallon container of vanilla ice cream. "I asked Dad if you could eat this now and he said yes." The air was filled with his gleeful squeals and for a few moments he kept on jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas Day.

"Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you?" Harry said, tackling me and kissing me fully on the mouth. A smile was tugging at my lips as I slid my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "I love you, Edward."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And if someone passed by that road that day, he would have seen two guys, sitting on the hood of a silver Volvo, eating vanilla ice cream together, occasionally smearing some into each other's faces. And if he had looked closer, he would have seen two lovers, cuddling and holding hands, sharing kisses and love between them. But whatever he saw, it wouldn't be close to what we felt the day forever stretched out before us. A forever together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Notes:** There. Another one-shot done. I was pleased with how I ended it. But I thought the first part was too much of a blob, don't you think? Anyway, I love this story I wrote and I hope you did too. Let me hear about your views, so send me a review! I'd appreciate it very much. As well as if you put this on your Favorite Story list and/or read my other stories and do the same!

By the way, I was thinking of writing a Harry/Jasper oneshot. What do you think is better: Wizard!Harry and Vampire!Jasper or Normal!Harry and Normal!Jasper? I really can't decide.

Loves,

-elphaba's wicked heir


End file.
